


A long way to go back home-长路归家

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>家的意义不仅是简单的栖身之所。Sam用了很多年才明白这点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long way to go back home-长路归家

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇能算Gen文。不过这篇文章基本上就是我对于温家兄弟和他们间的爱的理解，所以我还是不管不顾地标了wincest。这篇断断续续写了很久，今天凌晨完结了它赶在200ep前发了出去。现在我刚看完第200集，哭成了傻逼。好在回过头想想这篇文章的中心思想应该还蛮应景的。  
> 谢谢这部剧给我带来的这么多感动。能喜欢上这部剧，并且由此结识了这么多人，真是太好了。希望SD和epic love story of Sam and Dean一直走下去，绿树长荫。

**A long way to go back home**

**长路归家**

Sam几乎从来也没有一个家，他的生活就是从一段旅途到奔赴另一段旅途的过程。所有住处对于他都不过是驿站，有的停歇得长，有的停歇得短，可能会对其中某些有所留念，可他从未依恋它们。

在幼年时期，他父亲有时会把他们——他和Dean——在某个镇上寄放几个月。有时是因为处理案子时被事先未预料到的状况绊住；有时则更糟，棘手的案子发生在其他地方，而John来不及把他俩送去Jim神父或Bobby那儿，只得临时在当地找一个保姆看护他们，自己赶往案发地。无论如何，这会让他们和镇里的人多些接触，而不仅限于对旅馆招待抬头问个好。可那并不是什么愉快的经历。Sam习惯了那些怜悯或不屑的目光，“小可怜”或是“小杂种”，Dean会对前者皱起眉头，并设法对后者狠狠报复，而Sam早已学会不去介怀。只等着他们父亲再度把他们接走，再到下一个小镇，迎来又一个循环往复。

Jim和Bobby的住地则比那理想得多，前者更适合Sam，后者更适合Dean。Dean和他会在废车场里捉迷藏；而当他哥哥缠着Bobby教他修车技巧时，他可以尽情翻看Bobby家里千奇百怪的藏书。Jim的地方更棒，没有油污和发动机的噪声，取而代之的是教堂带给人的平和与宁静。Sam喜欢聆听Jim神父温柔的开解，喜欢唱诗班抚慰人心的歌声，在Dean勉力掩藏起对教堂的不屑时，他总是虔诚地祈祷，盼望神能使他从这样的生活里逃离出去，希望有朝一日，他能像Jim神父所说，过上自己想要的人生。但无论Jim和Bobby对他们而言有多像一个称职的父亲，Sam明白，他和Dean都没有真正把那儿当成自己的家。Bobby可能会为此伤心；但毫无疑问，那儿对兄弟俩而言更像是休息站，沙漠里的一小块绿洲，但它仍被沙漠所包围——随时随刻，他们的父亲再度踏入门槛，他们便要再度回归到居无定所的生活中去。

当他们成长到足够分担一些狩猎的工作后，事情并没有多大好转，不如说，算是急转直下。Sam和John的争执越来越多，但凡他们身处同一个屋檐下，他们就好像如果不与彼此争吵就没法正常呼吸似的——这是Dean的原话。

Dean没有去念大学，虽然他向Sam保证过无数次，这是他自己的选择，他本来就对读书没有兴趣，而且爸爸也需要帮手；但Sam看来，只有最后一句才是真正的原因。爸爸 _需要帮手_ ，既然他们总是要回归到家族事业中来，那么读书又有多大意义呢？Sam知道这便是Dean一直以来的想法。即便有失公允，但Sam越来越无法克制自己，把他们一团糟的生活全都归咎于他们的父亲。而当他哥哥跟着父亲外出猎魔，将他一个人留在空荡荡的汽车旅馆时，他不知应该憎恨、怨懑还是感激。他憎恨父亲将他们强行拖拽进的这种颠沛流离的生活；怨懑Dean从不为自己抗争、而甘于做父亲的小士兵，甚至真的将照顾Sam视作自己一生唯一的职责，永远把Sam看成个长不大的孩子；但同时他又感激Dean为他所做的一切，包括从小对他的照料和“让Sam留下吧，爸爸，小书呆负责查资料就行，没必要跟着去”——他知道Dean是为了他才这么做，担起Sam的那部分工作，让Sam得以喘息，有更多时间花在学业上。无论如何，他所能做的就只是在Dean和父亲需要时提供详尽的资料，那会占用他很多时间，有的时候John甚至会命令他为此翘课。并不是说Sam没为此发表过成吨的怨言，但是当他父亲说：“这很重要，Sam”，他知道那是真的——知道若是自己提供的信息稍有差池便可能会令父亲和Dean丧命——而每每思及此都会令Sam的胃部疼痛地揪紧。当他结束一日的学业与搜查，孤身一人回到住地；当他疲惫地倒在床上、屋里静得只有年久失修的水管漏水的声音；当缺少了Dean烦人的玩笑，他明白自己不会被什么人的恶作剧从半梦半醒中惊醒，却在几乎刺痛肌肤的孤独里辗转反侧——他内心不愿意承认的某个地方，Sam许愿着希望父亲能带着Dean赶快回来，为此他甚至愿意冒着和John处于同个屋檐下的风险。

而当Sam终于有了一个机会，终于有可能如Jim神父所说的那样过上他真正想要的生活时，他决绝地做出了选择。John冲他大吼着若是迈出这道门便永远不要再回来时，他只是拿上他早就整理好的行李，带着他的录取通知书，狠狠地在John面前甩上了汽车旅馆房间的门，同时把Dean受伤又茫然得不知所措的眼神也隔绝在身后。

他讥诮地想，这甚至谈不上是离 _家_ 出走。

那个晚上，Dean最终开着Impala追上了他，然后把他送到了汽车站。他们一路无话，但那不是他所熟悉的，他和Dean之间常有的那种令人舒适的沉默。情绪在此时才缓慢地袭上他的心头。他这才真切意识到他即将道别的不仅是令他厌恶的猎魔猎魔生活，不仅是冥顽不化的父亲，还有Dean。当车停下来，Dean对他说“保重，Sam”的时候，他用尽全力才忍住没呜咽出声。最终他胡乱地点了头，扔下一句低得听不见的“你也是”，走下车去，背离Impala，迈向那辆驶往帕洛阿尔托的灰狗巴士。他似乎听见Dean在后头又悄悄喊了他一声“Sammy”。但车子发动起来，轰鸣的引擎声遮盖了所有细小的声音，包括Sam最终没能忍住的一声低泣。

当他有足够的勇气往车窗外看时，Impala的身影早已被抛却在浓稠的夜色之中，但他仍是冲着那空无一人的车道望了许久，才如梦初醒，彷如虚脱一般沉入并不太舒适的座椅中去。邻座的男生把音乐开得很大，Sam辨认出那是一个跟他出生地同名的老乐队，歌曲从耳机里漏出来，曲调不疾不徐而他听得断断续续，像是低诉和叹息——

[ _风中的微尘啊，一切皆是漂浮在风中的微尘。_ ]

他用力地吞咽了一下，压住即将溃堤的汹涌情绪，如歌中所言闭上了眼睛。

Sam在大学时代终于有了固定的居处。从最初和同学合租的简陋公寓，到后来与Jess同居的小家，那都是Sam梦想里白篱笆小洋房的雏形。那让Sam以为，他终于完全与猎人的生活割裂，以为这就是隧道尽处的光明。在最初他会与Dean较为频繁地发发短信——没有通话，温家人对彼此总是拙于口舌，虽然在外人面前他们是精湛的说谎者。另一方面，Sam猜想，也是因为Dean不敢在父亲周围与他打电话。但越往后，当他越来越融入周围的大环境，当他慢慢习惯不在自己卧室的窗前撒上沿线，当有人谈及鬼怪时他终于能像其他男孩那样大笑其荒谬，当他完全学会将自己伪装成一个正常人并愈发得心应手，他和Dean的联系则成反比地不断下降。这种日益增长的疏离让他内心打鼓，怀疑着再过上几年后是否他们会全然断了联系。然而平和又丰富多彩的正常生活足以让他忽略内心中的小小不安。他一度以为日子就会这样过去，以为他会毕业工作娶妻生子，直到Dean在那天夜里再度撞入他的生活，然后Jess用死亡为那种平和的时光画下了一个充满着血腥与烧灼气味的休止符。

他重新回到了无休止的公路上。impala的引擎声单调而又熟悉。他们从一个州开往另一个州，重复着险象迭生又枯燥乏味的旅程。命运像一张网，又或者是一个深不见底的漩涡，他们一再被扯入更为充满恐惧与绝望的情境中去。他挣扎过，无数遍——从幼年起扎根在心底的夙愿，一丁点的雨露阳光便可再度繁生出枝叶。而命运则予其一次又一次的无情打击，天堂之刃无情砍伐它的枝干，地狱的业火烧尽那些叶蔓，亲人故友的鲜血溺死了它的根茎。

“家”对于Sam而言似乎是一杯鸩酒，他从没真正拥有过，而每一次即将得到时，它会带走更多他原本拥有的东西。在这诅咒一般的循环往复里，Sam最终学会了放弃。

但Sam总是有Dean的。他曾经在心里想过，也许有Dean陪伴，放弃对栖身之所的追求也没那么糟糕——当然，除掉那些猎魔过后他们只能穿着污脏染血（怪物的血，如果他们幸运的话；但更多时候那下头都是一个新鲜的伤口，他们对此习以为常）的衣服回到设施老旧并透着霉味的汽车旅馆的时候。但不可否认：Dean是Sam糟糕的生活中最为美好的一个部分。也许Sam无家可归，但至少有Dean他便不是孤家寡人：他们乘着impala飞驰在路上的时候，Dean会坐在他的身侧；当他在汽车旅馆中沉沉睡去，Dean就躺在他触手可及之处；当他们走在路上，他们的肩膀与手臂总是习惯性于对方相贴；当他们办案时，会把后背放心地交给对方。Dean像是命运的涡流中唯一一根坚实的锚杆，让Sam不至于迷失自我，支撑着他一次次从溺毙的险境中挣脱。他们从出生起便紧紧相系，而这么多年的出生入死将他们缠得更为密不可分。纵然有那么多的伤害误解与隔阂横亘在他们的内心之间，纵使争执与伤害永远是温家人避无可避的问题，但Sam已然习惯当他扭过头去，便会看到Dean的身影。在天堂地狱，炼狱人间，在猎人口耳相传的消息中或是上帝写下命运的书页里，Sam and Dean几乎是一个固定搭配。如果他们分开——Sam尽量让自己不去想，过去它真实发生时所带来的惨痛——那便像一颗恒星突然消失的双星系统，另一颗只得滑向扭曲的轨迹，在宇宙洪荒里横冲直撞或是委顿颓靡，直至悲剧地灭亡。唯有互相依靠，相互制约，他们才能在这怪物横行的世界中保持本真。也许某种意义上，这本身已经超过“家”的含义，更像是灵魂的归属：他们令彼此完整。

每每思及此，Sam便会心存感激。

但这并不代表他已经豁达得全然放下。毕竟过去的阴霾无法驱散，“家”这个字仍然是他心头的一块疮疤。

因而当他们搬进地堡，他只是笑着看Dean为一个床垫而欢呼雀跃，看着Dean把擦得干干净净的枪械挂满了墙，把和母亲的合照摆在床头，看着他在厨房里忙活，献宝似地将汉堡放在Sam的面前。当Dean说自己正在“筑巢”时，Sam报以简单的微笑。

Sam的房间里有一台电视，柜子上整齐地码放着他从地堡图书馆拿来研究的书籍。他的床垫不太舒服，但他也没想过换一个，只是偶尔他俩一起躺在床上看电视的时候，Dean就会不停抱怨。Sam总在这时嘲笑Dean是豌豆上的公主，Dean则毫不客气地回击说Sam是不会享受的苦行僧、原始人——blahblah，没完没了的兄弟斗嘴，直到Dean不再记得初始的那个话题。

但是当Dean真的用“家”来形容这个地方时，Sam还是没忍住直接给予了否认的回应。

Sam知道Dean无法理解自己。那是因为Dean有过真正的家。而Sam则花费了一生一直在寻找它的代替品。

可以亲手把生食烹饪成熟食的厨房，摆满自己喜爱收藏的房间，每天临睡和醒来睁开第一眼就能看到的家人合影——他知道，这都来自Dean的记忆，那个当Mary还在、John还是个会一脸温柔地陪孩子打棒球的父亲的地方。而那是Sam记忆里从来也没有过的东西。

他已经失去过太多次，在他真正得到过之前。

——但Dean闻言后脸上失落与受伤的表情让他心里发涩。

“它是我们能够拥有的最接近'家'的东西了，并且它是属于 _我们_ 的。”

并不完全是这句话，而是Dean说这句话时看着他的眼神，让Sam悟到了一些事。

Dean想要把这里当作家，并不单单是因为这是一处固定的居所，而是因为Sam也在这儿。

因为这是只属于Sam和Dean的地方。

这也是为何当他说自己只将其视为工作场所时Dean会如此失望。如果Sam没有同样的想法，那么对于Dean而言，这一切也就丧失了意义。

Sam突然意识到了自己的愚蠢。白篱笆，小花园，那也许是普通人心里家的标准制式。但若是里面没有住进重要的人，它便和废弃的楼房、街边的汽车旅馆没有区别。

也许Sam从未有幸享受过来自父母温情的看顾，但Dean一直拼命弥补着这些空缺。Dean是他的血亲，他的手足，他灵魂相依的命定伴侣和苦海慈航的同舟人。也许“家”从来就没有摒弃过Sam，而是Sam忽略、误读了它。

那么也许现在还不晚。也许他可以尝试着如Dean所说在此安定下来，如果这是Dean想要的，这也许也是他想要的。他可以再度放手一搏：试着成全Dean，同时也成全他自己。

更何况及至今日他再没什么可以失去的了，也许Sam可以暂时抛弃那个关于“诅咒”的荒诞想法。他只剩下Dean，而那是他最不可能失去也决计不会接受失去的存在：Dean总是会在他的身旁，这是Sam世界里颠簸不破的真理。

Sam无法确定自己是否真的能做到把这里当作真正的家，更不确信他不会再次搞砸。毕竟他仍对“家”一知半解。但至少当他变相地把地堡称作“家”的时候，Dean脸上惊讶的欣喜让这一切都值得了。

可Winchester的生活总是充满了变数——Sam在骗谁呢，老天从没眷顾过一个Winchester。Dean私自让一个天使附身于Sam的事实让他愤恨又痛苦，Kevin的无辜丧生更令这事蒙上了血色的阴霾。非人类使用他的身体犯下罪孽——这是Sam的噩梦与逆鳞。这一下击碎了他们生活中得之不易的那一小块平静，在Sam反应过来的时候，他已经下意识地挑动一切可能的话语作为武器和盾牌，只希望能借此狠狠地伤害Dean，让对方和自己一样的痛楚。

直至他发觉以往残存于Dean眼中的希望的光亮日益熄灭。Dean仍是一个青年，可他眼睛里头装载的沧桑内疚与苦痛却仿如一个风烛残年的老人。Sam恍惚中才思索起自己是否太过专注于自己的痛苦而忽略了其他，潜意识里一些细枝末节向他敲响警钟。但太多的重负向Winchester兄弟倾轧过来，Sam想将两人间的问题留待稍后，也许当天堂的事情暂告一段落，他们都更冷静的时候，两瓶啤酒一部电影，无声之中他们便能领会彼此间说不出口的那些话，然后一切便会如初——这一向是winchester式的解决之道。

当他意识到该隐印给他哥哥带来的影响，当他醒悟过来他哥哥在多方压力之下究竟变得有多么破碎的时候，已经太迟了。

那把匕首在他面前，慢动作一般没入Dean的身体时，他觉得一瞬间整个世界都冻住了。

那种感觉不是时间静止——上帝啊，如果可以，他多么希望时间暂停在刀尖触及Dean的前一霎；或是至少在鲜血涌出之前，让他有怀抱侥幸的资格，而不会目睹下一秒他哥哥彻底破碎的情景——那是种窒息感：如同整个世界刹那褪尽所有颜色，剥去所有声音，只剩他一个人，喜乐欢笑全部湮灭，悲伤哀痛亦了无意义，可却还活着，生生被孤寂与绝望蚕食。

他有太多的话想说，太多的弥补想做。但他只来得及吐出一句最为简单的剖白——我说谎了。那是道歉，是原谅，是忏悔，是自恨，是“请别离开我”的祈求，是“我会照顾你”的允诺安慰，和从未出口却又声如洪钟的“我爱你”。它如此简单，比起他们之间重重的伤害而言轻薄得如一片落叶，可Dean却像是听懂了它后面埋藏的四季更迭——

“ _我为我们而骄傲。_ ”

Dean倒在他的怀里——这么久以来他们再一次彼此相拥，再一次如此贴近，除去心间的伪饰坦然相对，但这拥抱中间却偏偏隔了生与死。

此时，还有太多Sam Winchester无法预知的事。他不知道Dean将会以另一种形式归来，同时亦是再度离他而去。他不知道他将怎样日夜不休地搜集线索，不计代价抛却底线只为寻回他的兄长，绝望地渴望着，绝望地希望着。他不知道他在挨过这所有的悲剧变故之后，却差点崩溃于Dean刻意伤害他的口出恶言之下，Kevin的警示犹言在耳，而Sam不由得把这一切认作是他之前所为的报应。他不知道那时候支持他坚持下去的正是那个独属于Dean和他的 _家_ ，是它让他时刻铭记Dean对他的爱，Sam明白它和他自己一样，都在等待着他们的另一个拥有者的归来。

当他再度失去了他永远无法接受失去的东西，他才又一次学会了守护与珍惜还有“家”的意义。

他会从Dean的房间里拿走一张照片，那是他们两个的合影。他会将它摆在床头，放在醒来时一眼便能看到的地方；或是出外猎魔时夹进书页随身携带。他会给Dean带回他爱吃的食物，会用牛奶培根和水果填满他们的冰箱。他会为Dean放好热水，让他好好洗个澡然后睡个好觉，就像当家人生病时，普通人会做的那样。

——这是Sam在Dean身上学到的有关于“家”的一切，正如是Dean教给了他说话，走路，以及Sam生命中大部分最有意义不可或缺的事情一样。

但在此刻，这些尚未发生。陪伴Sam的只有印第安纳州冰冷的夜风，地狱天堂和人世间的一切争斗突然显得离他们这么遥远而无足轻重。他将Dean放在副驾驶座上，仔细擦去Dean唇边的血迹，让Dean的头靠在车座上：如同他只是在累得不行时让Sam暂时掌管他的女孩，而自己坐在一边小憩一会儿；如同下一瞬间他就会冲着Sam睁开一双睡意朦胧的碧绿色眼睛，然后命令Sam把屁股挪到副驾上去。Sam呆呆地盯着他好一会儿，像是真的期待这会发生，直到他的希望再次在无边的寂静中被压得粉碎。他启动了Impala，通往堪萨斯的路是如此漫长，把痛苦也拉得绵绵无尽。他没有注意自己是否没有忍住嚎啕，没有注意他是否一直低喃或嘶吼着Dean的名字以及“对不起”。他的喉咙嘶哑，浑身发颤，血液好像要被绝望所灼干，泪水早就模糊了前路，眼窝隐隐发疼：有一瞬间他希望就这样冲出道路，随Dean一同故去。只是不惜一切也要令Dean复生的决心仍然占了上风，让他凭意志稳住握紧方向盘的手——他不能接受这作为他和Dean的结局。至少Sam要让Dean知道，要切切实实地向Dean证明，Sam也为他们而骄傲，并且一直以来、往后仍是地感谢他，信赖他，仰慕他，无法离开他， _爱他_ 。

他终于能够停下车来。黑夜从天边褪去，熹微的晨光已经笼上了黎巴嫩市郊，地堡的轮廓隐约可见，Sam小心翼翼地抱起Dean，向它走去。三十一年前小小的Dean从他们的第一个家里，带襁褓中的Sam逃出生天；三十一年后，换做Sam怀抱着他的哥哥，回到只属于他们的家中去。冥冥之中像是一场轮回，只除了Dean的身体如此冰冷而僵硬，提醒着Sam，他没能像当年的Dean一样拯救自己最为 _心爱之物_ 。然而在找寻归家之路的旅程上，Sam已经花费了太多的时间，走了太多的弯路，他和Dean几乎是穷极一生才盼得这一个身与灵魂所栖之处。他不会也不能就此止步。Sam一生中被命运剥夺的东西不计其数，而只有Dean，即便他在过去曾经把事情搞砸了一次又一次，但他永远也无法放手。

他要把Dean带回来。带回他的身边，带回 _他们的_ 家中。让Dean再一次变得完好无缺，同时也是让Sam再一次变得真正完整。这就是Sam活下去的唯一目的。

天堂地狱和人间为此都必须等待。

——没有比家更重要的事情。

Sam走进Dean的卧室，轻轻把他放在床上，然后看着他哥哥苍白的面孔，深深呼吸，将脆弱深埋在心的最底处，把绝望和愤怒化为他最无畏的力量。

——没有比家更美好的去处。

当Dean再度回归的时候，Sam会在这里等待着他。Winchester们总是这么拙于言语，冲着对方说过这么多蠢话错话，又总是在关键时刻怀揣一颗澎湃的心却只能哑口无言。但至少这一次，Sam提前想好了决计不会出错的台词。

“Dean，欢迎回家。”（ _Welcome back, Dean_ ）


End file.
